A Very Minty Christmas 2: Bauh Hum Minty Christmas Transcript
Transcript * (Opening the film) * (My Little Pony Tagline) * (A Very Minty Christmas 2: Bauh Hum Minty Christmas Tagline) * Minty: Rainbow-Colored Lights Glowin' bright on Minty Nights and a Bow On Every Door Dancin' Through the air Is The Laughter That We Share With Our Pony Pals Once More And That's What I Love About Christmas Hard to Believe That It's Almost Here That's What I Love About Christmas Have a Merry One This Year Coconutty Snow Every Pony That I Know Bundled Up in Pink and Green Gumdrops on the tree Every Year We All Agree It's The Sweetest One We've Seen and That's What I Love About Christmas Hard To Believe That It's Almost Here That's What I Love About Christmas Have a Verry Merry Time This Year Our Twinkle Twirl's Twirling Our Pinkie Pie's Whriling The Party has Just Begun With Star Catcher Singin' and Jingle Bells Ringin' Sweet Berry Joins In the Fun We're Dancin' Away In Our Favorite Cafe Rainbow Dash and Minty Too Our Voices Rasied Higher Than Stars Up in the Sky as we Celebrate a Dream Come True That's What I Love About Christmas Can You Beleieve That's It's Finally Here? That's What I Love About Christmas It's a Merry One This Year Stockin' full of treats Carol Drifton' Down The Streets Easy Smiles and Great Cheer Ponyville's Aglow and Wonderful to Know That Our Dearest Freinds Are Near That's What I Love About Christmas Have a Verry Minty Christmas This Year! (Ending the song) * Rainbow Dash: Oh Looks how Darling darlings. * Sunny Daze: That's Like a Snowman Build. * Minty: Wait Until Santa Get's in the Morning. * (Minty Sleeping in Night and Minty Wakes up in the Morning) * Minty: (Yawing) * Minty: It's Christmas Eve! Oh Boy I Can Wait in the North Pole with us * Pinkie Pie: Hey Minty * Minty: Hey Pinkie, What's Going on * Pinkie Pie: Well Before santa and his Reindeer and Mrs. Claus * Minty: What Santa? * Pinkie Pie: Well Actuley, It's a Present for the Boys. * Minty: What? Santa Meet The Boys! * Minty: Oh No We Got to Do This Pinkie, Are Problems to Save North Pole, It Was In Axendend. * (Back In North Pole The BrainPOP Boys are Walking In The Snow) * Jamie Bennett: Today's The Day, It's BrainPOP Christmas Eve. * Tim (BrainPOP): Yep, That's Is Were Santa Lives and We Got Together Again Right? * BrainPOP Boys: Right * Jimmy Neutron: Hey Look, There's a Door * Josyah Fierro: But How We Get To Open The Door * Tim (BrainPOP): Hm, We Get The Key To Open Santa's Door, Moby! Can You Get Moby's Key? * Moby: Beep Beep (Moby Open The Body and Get The Key) * Moby: Beep Beep * Tim (BrainPOP): Thanks Pal * Dexter: See, I Told You * Josyah Fierro: We Have To This Is You Can * (BrainPOP Boys Open The Door is Santa Back) * Santa Clause: Ho Ho Ho, Welcome Abord Boys. * BrainPOP Boys: Hey Santa! * Santa Clause: What Are You Want For Christmas * Josyah Fierro: Well, Um, You See I Was Wearing a VR So Mom and Dad Gonna Happy About Agian Soon. * Santa Clause: How Fantastic Josyah Fierro, Your Amazing Job. * Tim (BrainPOP): Hey Santa! * Santa Claus: Yes My Young Teenager? * Tim (BrainPOP): Can We Please Have a Teddy Bear's Picnic Plush Please? * Santa Clause: Yes, You Can Go Play Anything With My Teddy Bear Toy. * BrainPOP Boys: (Crowed) * Sherman: If You Go Down Into The Woods Today, You're Sure a Big Surprise, If You Go Down Into The Woods Today You Better Go in Disguse, For Every Bear That Ever There Was Will Gather There For Certain Because Today's The Day The Teddy Bear's Have Their Picnic. * Josyah Fierro: Every Teddy Bear's Who Been Good Is Sure of a Treat Today, There's Lots Of Marvlous Things To Eat and Wonderful Game To Play, Beaneth The Trees Where Nobody Sees They'll Hide and Seek as Long as They Please 'Cause That's The Way the Teddy Bear's Have Thier Picnic. * BrainPOP Boys: Picnic Time For Teddy Bears The Little Teddy Bears Are Having a Lovley Time Today, Watch Them, Catch Them, Unawares and See Them Picnic On Their Holiday, See Them Gaily Gad About, They Love To Play and Shout They Never Have any Cares, And Six O'Clock Their Mommies and Daddies, Take Him Home to Bed, Because Their Tired Little Teddy Bears. * Franklin: If You Go Down Into The Woods Today You Better Not Go Alone * Dexter: Huh? * Franklin: It's Lovley Down In The Woods Today But Safe If Their Stay at Home * Double D: Uh Huh * Franklin: For Every Bear That Ever They Was Will Gather There For Certian Because Today's The Day The Teddy Bear's Have Thier Pic-Nic. * BrainPOP Boys: Picnic Time For Teddy Bears The Little Teddy Bears Are Having a Lovley Time Today, Watch Them, Catch Them, Unawares and See Them Picnic On Their Holiday, See Them Gaily Gad About, They Love To Play and Shout They Never Have any Cares, And Six O'Clock Their Mommies and Daddies Will Take Him To Bed, Because Their Tired Little Teddy Bears, * Jimmy Neutron: Because Their Tired Little Teddy Bears. (Ending The Song) * Timmy Turner: This Is The Best Christmas Ever With My Teddy Bear, It's a Great Idea Tim Templeton? * Tim Templeton: Yes, Because Is So Importing Plush Teddy Bear Toy. * Tim (BrainPOP): Hey Moby! You Wanna Go To Ponyville? * Moby: Beep Beep. * BrainPOP Boys: Hey Santa! Can You Please Have Ponyville? * Santa Clause: Yes Of Course You Can. * BrainPOP Boys: (Crowed and Ranning in Ponyville) * Santa Clause: Have Fun With Your Ponies, Your Hinest. * (Back in Ponyville the Boys are Running In Place) * Dash Parr: This Is Gonna Be Fast. (Dash Running Fasting to Superpower) * Moby: Beep Beep. (Moby Running In The Ponyville) * Jimmy Neutron: Great Idea, Let's Go! * Minty: That's What You Santa Lives? * Pinkie Pie: Yep Tell Sweatberry. * Minty: Ok. (Running In Minty) * Jeff Randell: You Know What That Means, It's Ponyville * Lincoln Loud: That's Were Minty Lives. * Minty: Sweetberry, You Gonna Give You Give a Tree With My Ponies and Let's See What's Goin' On. * Sweetberry: Ok * Minty: Hey Wait For Me Pinkie Pie. * Pinkie Pie: Hey, That's Not The Plan and Starcatcher will Take him * (The Ponies Ran Into the Tree) * Ponies: Santa (Gasp) * (The Boys are Back with My Ponies) * BrainPOP Boys: Merry Christmas On BrainPOP. * Pinkie Pie: Happy Who? Me? (Minty and Sweetberry are Shocked and Pinkie tell the truth) what's going on with the talkin' boys * (Sweetberry Falls in a Dead Of Snow and Minty Turns around to Sweetberry's Dead) * Rainbow Dash: Oh, Darling. * Thristle: What Happend? * Elroy Jetson: Were Here The BrainPOP Boys, Is This BrainPOP Boys? * (Minty, Pinkie Pie, Sweetberry and Triple Treat are Looking at The Boys) * Moby: Beep (Moby Point to the Tree) * Tim (BrainPOP): He Does Not Look Like Me. * (Moby Point the Tree and He Crashing The Tree and The Ponies were Shocking) * Ponies: Oh No * (Minty and Sweetberry are Shocking) * Tim (BrainPOP): See, Good Is New * Lewis: Yeah, About Time Of Year. * Andy Davis: Yes Ha, Ride Like a Cowboy Tim. * Pinkie Pie: But Withough The Candy Cane is Broke down to the tree was all night long. * Minty: I Know I Know, We Need to Buy a New Christmas Tree and Sleepin' In Night on December 27 * Pinkie Pie: Yeah Good Idea * Josyah Fierro: But It's Too Late For You Santa (BrainPOP Boys are Running in the North Pole) * Pinkie Pie: I Hope Were Right. * (Back In North Pole Billy Fitzgibbons was Right in Elves Room) * Billy Fitzgibbons: Hello Everybody, Welcome To Bauh Hum Minty Christmas This Afternoon (Sora Knocking the Door) Oh What'd Are Lookin' Of The Door. * (Billy Fitzgibbons Walking to The Elves Door and Open The Door) * Billy Fitzgibbons: Hey Sora, What'd Are You. * Sora: I'm Looking For a Kingdom Hearts For Plays PlayStation 2. * Billy Fitzgibbons: Sorry Sora, This Is What Happens About You Sora, The Ponies are Broken, How About This, The Remote Control. (Billy Fitzgibbons Push Any Buttons) * Sora: Why You Little, (Sora Sleeping) * (Dennis Walking to The Elves Room) * Dennis: I Am So Very Home Say Fitzgibbons. * Billy Fitzgibbons: Well Get Back To Work. * Dennis: But It's Christmas Eve, and Miss My Family, and Most Of All It's Bat Halloween. * Billy Fitzgibbons: Ok I Figure. * Dennis: Oh Goodie, Goodie (Dennis is Clap Your Hands) * Billy Fitzgibbons: What I'm a Baby Boy (Billy Fitzgibbons Push The Button) * Dennis: What, You Make Me So Very Angry. (Dennis are Flying are Rocket) aaaaaaaaaah. * (Dennis Flying a Rocket and Josyah Take Cover the Door are Knocking) * Josyah Fierro: I Am a Very Good Idea Fitzgibbons, as a Special List Continies have a Responsibility, Responsibility and a Agree (Billy Fitzgibbons Push the Button and You Lose) * Josyah Fierro: Despicable Have all Around Have and and a Nothin' a Press * (Billy Fitzgibbons Push the Button You Loose and Smash It) * Billy Fitzgibbons: I Already Put, My Honor a Separate Day. * Josyah Fierro: Yeah Agree Sir, You Know Have To Be A BrainPOP Result On It. * (Billy Fitzgibbons Get a Hammer and Smash The Remote and Throw It Away) * Billy Fitzgibbons: What Is This About Your Christmas Lies. * Josyah Fierro: Yeah, I Realy Like It When I say, hm This Christmas Year. * Billy Fitzgibbons: Oh I Realey Do Fierro, I Realey Would, But How It Look The Under Abroze, He Can Always Be Thinking Of Your Selfe. * Josyah Fierro: Hey! (Billy Fitzgibbons Push Josyah and Fall In The Snow) * Billy Fitzgibbons: Now Stop Your Fierro of Snow Of Manage Somethin', We Spilt them all Around us To Espught. * Josyah Fierro: Hey But Sir, Hey What Until Hey Um That Well But Solo. * Billy Fitzgibbons: Tell Her, Bauh Hum Minty Christmas! (Billy Fitzgibbons Close The Door and Slaming) * (The Boys are Back To Walking and Sing the Spanish Song) Baut They But They Cool Um There Beck Ca huck There hool been theleiy Hap they roughing rockin' nervus hailing bee a solo heh um You says put them own Says nethan lay sup They nothing coop they land, sheep sheep and Hope Thing a Hime. * George Jr: We Hope This Christmas All Night Week Long. * Chris Thorndyke: Yep, Detetive Are Livin' Bauh Hum Minty Christmas. * Hiro Hamada: No Way, I Got Better Things To Do. * Normie: What Are You Gonna About This Josyah? * Josyah Fierro: I Don't Know * (Billy Fitzgibbons Attention to the Boys) * Billy Fitzgibbons: Attention Attention, Of Here Comes Christmas Candy Cane, For Your Comeuis Our Snow and Present to Midnight, You Always To Be A Sun and Moon, And Know You. * BrainPOP Boys: (Sigh) * (The Clock are 12) * Billy Fitzgibbons: Hey Chris Griffin, Don't Forget to Push Out. * (Chris Griffin Push The Button and Billy Fitzgibbons are Wet in the Water) * Billy Fitzgibbons: I Hate You Chris. * (BrainPOP Boys Are Walking to the Ponyville) * Josyah Fierro: Merry Christmas, I'll See You In The Morning (Sigh) * (Back in Ponyville Minty's Sad are Walking) * Minty: Because The Day, Today the Day, and The Boys are Playing Lots of Fun The Tree is Beautiful The Boys In The BrainPOP Boys I Love To Be On Christmas * Minty: You My Safe and You Jeff, Josyah and Jimmy and 3 Boys are Playin' So Much Fun and Pinkie Rainbow and Sweetberry in Cafe Room I Love To Be On Christmas. * Minty: You Have To Be Alone, I Love To Be On Christmas have a Very BrainPOP Boys Christmas This Year (Ending the Song) * (Back in Purple Grass Zipzee Tiddley Wink and Tra la la are Playing Ring a Around) * Zipzee: Ring a Round a Rosie a Packet Bowl of Posie, Asha Asha We All Fall Down * Zipzee, Tiddley Wink and Tra La La: (Laughing) * Phineas Flynn: Hey Girls. * Zipzee: Look. It's Phineas. * Zipzee, Tidley Wink and Tra La La: Hi Phineas. * Phineas Flynn: You Know Have To Plan To Next Year, What's Your Plan Zipzee? * Zipzee: Oh I See a Minty's Christmas Candy Cane * Phineas Flynn: That's Right, You Have To Go In The Boat, and Make 3 Wishes, and Makes It Come True, and Make It's Gonna Be The Best Summer Christmas Ever! Speakin' Of Witch. * Tiddley Wink: What Are You Doin' Phineas, What That True? * Phineas Flynn: Yes, It's Is True. and Guess What are See Ya Later on the Purple Summer. * Zipzee: WOW. * Phineas Flynn: Here We Go. (Phineas Run Back To Ponyville) * Zipzee: Well That is a Red Boy. * (Back In Ponyville The Ponies are Happyness) * Sweetberry: Hello Everybody, Welcome to The Cafe Shop, Would You Like To Buy * Tarzan: Everybody, Step Ahead Poniesm and Sweetberry. * Sweetberry: Well, Well, Well Look We Have Here It's Your Freind Young Tarzan. * Tarzan: Yep, That's Me, I Just Wonderin' About Your Life In The Jungle Lives. * Mowgli: Me Two. * Ranjan: Me Three. * Tarzan: Were Here Like a Orange Juice Please. * Sweetberry: Ok Commin' Right Up. (Sweetberry Making a Orange Juice and Done) Here You Go, It's Orange Juice. * Tarzan: (Slurp), Taste Good, hey Boys! Wanna Drink Too? * Mowgli and Ranjan: Yes. * Tarzan: Thanks Sweetberry. * Sweetberry: Your Welcome Come back Soon. (Sigh) what a Jungle Child. * (Tim and Moby Rowing to The Boat and Found a Igloo) * Tim (BrainPOP): You Know Moby, We Should Go Back To The Igloo Of Penguins. * Moby: Beep Beep * Tim (BrainPOP): Shh, I'm Trying to Do Myself. (Tim and Moby Look in the Sleeping Penguins) * Paul Williams: Dream By Night Wish By Day Love Begins This Way Loving Starts When Open Hearts Touch and Stay, Sleep For Now Dreamin' Tour, Lovers Lies a Plan, Feature Songs and Flying Dreams Hand and Hand, Lovin' Seems Make Flying Dreams So Hearts Could Soar, heaven saint These Wings Were Maint, to proof Once More, That Love It's The Key, Love It's The Key When Higher Touch The Sky, The Eagle and The Douff Night and Gales Winks Poweder Sales Feelt With Love, and Loving Seems Make Flyin' Dreams, To Bring You Home To Me. * Penguin's Father: Once Upon a Time: there was a Penguin named Paul Our Son. * Penguin's Son: That's Story Dad. * Penguin's Father: I Know Son. * Penguin's Mother: I Know. * Paul Willams: Loving Seems Make Flying Dreams So Hearts Could Soar, Heaven Saint These Wings Were Maint To Proof Once More That Love It's The Key, Love It's The Key You When Higher Touch The Sky The Eagle and The Douff Night and Gales Winks Powder Sales, Feelt With Love * Paul Williams: Ever Strong Our Feature to Sing it Must Be Free every Part is From The Heart and Loving Still The Key (Father, Mother and Son are Reading a Story of Penguins) * Paul Williams: and Loving Seems Make Flying Dreams To Bring You Home To Me. (Tim and Moby were Rowin' Back To Ponyville and Ending the Song) * (Back In Ponyville Caillou and Minty are Walking) * Caillou: You Know Minty: Santa Clause Is Riding Reindeer? * Minty: Yes I Do, 'Cause The Here Comes Christmas Candy Cane are Tree. * Caillou: You Know What Minty, I'm So Gonna Do This. * Minty: Well Know It's Kinda Reindeer, and Mrs. Claus, Or Maybe Santa Lives Will Come True? * Caillou: That's True Mints, About Your Little Sister Rosie. * Minty: Rosie? * Caillou: Yeah, Rosie's My Daughter will Make Santa Live all Over Agian, our Mission, It's Going to The Santa's Slegh, Were The Santa, Wil Give Us to Paying a Red Santa's Slegh, To The North Pole! * Minty: The North Pole? * Caillou: Yeah, To The North Pole! * (Caillou and Minty Walking to The North Pole) * Caillou: Minty, Thanks You livin' Santa Lives. * Santa Claus: Hello, Welcome Aboard Caillou. * Caillou: Merry Christmas Santa, Youre The Best Christmas Ever. * Santa Clause: It's My Reindeer. * Billy Fitzgibbons: Actullay Caillou have a Wonderful Year, In Case You Having Notice * Caillou: Well I Guess About This Time. * Billy Fitzgibbons: I Don't Have To Want Them. * Caillou: Were You Wanna Go Want, Would Like a Candy Cane?, Or a Present? Or a Cookie?, and Or a Teddy Bear Plush Wil Help our Caillou. * Billy Fitzgibbons: Yes, My Teddy Bear, That's What I Call, Bauh Hum Minty Christmas. (Walking on Billy Fitzgibbons Elves House and Fall in the Snow) * Billy Fitzgibbons: Whoa (Falling in the Snow) * Santa Clause: Well Caillou, I Made You a Special Suprise For You, a Reindeer. * Caillou: Oh Boy, Can You Sing a Song? * Santa Clause: Yes Caillou: Hop on Board. (Caillou and Santa Clause is Riding Santa's Slegh) * Caillou: Wow, I Like To Be on Santa's Slegh * Santa Clause: Yeah i Love To Be a Santa's Slegh * Caillou: That's what a Minty Christmas This Year * Santa Clause: Is about time callin' name of... * Caillou and Santa Clause: Riding In Santa's Slegh * Caillou: Minty Is a Green Pony, It's The Biggest Ever * Santa Clause: Pinkie Pie is Always be a Pie Eat. * Caillou: Sweetberry: It's a Favorite Cafe Factory. * Santa Clause: So Come On Caillou Let's Give a Shout * Caillou and Santa Clause: Riding in Santa's Slegh. * Caillou: It Would Be Fun To Be The One, Riding or by your side. * Santa Clause: Ok Come On, Leave it to me, I'll check and see, it's chiminey it's next and whine. * Caillou: Santa Come in Playing Games, That's What I Love About Caillou Song, Or Santa's Give a Candy Cane Please, About Time To Shout Whatever He Goes, He Never Stop to Fake and... * Caillou and Santa Clause: Ridin' In Santa's Slegh. * Santa Clause: One More Time! * Caillou and Santa Clause: Riding In Santa's Slegh! Santa's Slegh, Yeah (Ending The Song) * Santa Clause: Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas. * (Back In Baloon Minty is Flying a Baloon) * Minty: Christmas, I Lovley Day On Christmas, I Wish Santa Agree. * (Minty Baloon Ride and Caillou Ride on Santa's Slegh) * Caillou: Minty, What Are You Doin'? * (Minty and Caillou Falling on Santa's Slegh) * Minty and Caillou: (Screaming) * Caillou: Santa's Slegh is Fallin' Tree Trunk! * Minty: Right Away! * (Minty and Caillou Falling the Tree Trunk) * Caillou: Nice Landin' Hey Minty? * Minty: Ouch! (Falling Down) * (Back In Ponyville Caillou and Minty are Walking) * Caillou: If You Wanna Do Something We Want You a Bubble Gum. * Minty: Yes, Yes I Am. * Jimmy Neutron: With This Labatory You Create Is May Is You Can. * Rainbow Dash: Oh Darlings, Jimmy Neutron You are a Science Darlings. * Jimmy Neutron: Rainbow Dash, We Just Have To Focus, I Need for a Lab a Goddard Infentions. * Rainbow Dash: Everything walkin' Looks So Darling Darlings. * Jimmy Neutron: as You Can See a Candy Cane, You Can Be a Ponyville, But I Can To Do This Rainbow? * Rainbow Dash: Yes I Do Jim. * Dash Parr: You Know a Faster Thristle? * Thristle Whistle: Yes Dash, But I Can Be Fast Is Long as You Can. (Thristle Whistle Flying Faster and Faster) Like That? * Dash Parr: We Did It! * Tommy Pickles: How We Gotta Do Chuckie? * Chuckie Finster: Yes I Do Tommy, I Like To Build a Snowman. * Lewis: You Build a Snowman, You Can Make a Snow Candy Cane. * Chum Chum: Oh What About This One, It is Call a Snowflakes. * Leonard Helperman: Snowflakes? i Wonder What that Does. (Leonard Helperman are Snowflakes) * Bart Simpson: Don't You See Me, Let's have a Snowflakes. * BrainPOP Boys: Yeah! (BrainPOP Boys are Crowed) * BrainPOP Boys: Snowflakes were Snowflakes here comes a Snow, Snowflakes were Snowflakes were Winter's Big Show. Snowflakes were Snowflakes were Falttring Down, Snowflakes were Snowflakes Down to the Ground. Snowflakes were Snowflakes here comes a Snow, Snowflakes were Snowflakes Were Snowflakes were Winter's Big Show. (Ending the Song) * Nate Gardner: Now We Ready for Big Holiday Fun. * Johnny Quasar: We Got Stop Santa and We Get Help Santa get Stuck on the ground snow. * Tim (BrainPOP): Yeah Good Idea, Let's Go To The Toy Shop. * Johnny Quasar: Now What, Let's Go. * Minty: What's Goin' On Here * Pinkie Pie: Yeah What's Goin' On * Ash Ketchum: Think You Go Inside Were Going The Toy Shop, Were Going to The Toy Shop! * Wart: Here We Are! * Pinkie Pie: Huh, I Guess That is Runnin' Foward? and He Can Talk About You Minty. * (Back To North Pole The Boys Running to The Toy Shop) * Elfe' 1: Operation Sir. * Billy Fitzgibbons: Give Me That, Copyright Incprated (BrainPOP Boys Open the Door) Who The Heck are You. * BrainPOP Boys: It's You are Fitzgibbons. * Josyah Fierro: You Gotta Think About Your Troubles, I Did Provide a Feel In, Now You Put Your Hands Out Of Me, I Geat The Billy Through Back To Begun, and So Provider To Baring Him, That's All For Now, Garented. * Billy Fitzgibbons: Well That Is Just a Elf. * Jimmy Neutron: Attenton Boys You are Messin' With the Toy Shop. (Close the Door and Running to The Toy Shop) * Bart Simpson: And Look There It Is. * Tim (BrainPOP): This Is Safe, Now Let's Get a Tree Back. * (The BrainPOP Boys Get a Tree From Toy Shop) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:My Little Pony